By Your Eyes
by Obscure Lupus
Summary: Hermione has changed. In every way. Especially mentally, but she's not the only one that has noticed...


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the setting in Which this story takes place…Hogwarts (for the slow ones out there.. j/k :P) anyways I do own the story line though, everything else is JK Rowling, no matter how much we cry it will always be hers, that's a good thing, don't want anyone ruining the stories and all…anyways I talk too much don't I….Argh won to the story lol

* * *

Hermione Granger walked through the darkened dungeons of Hogwarts lost in her thoughts as she walked to the potions classroom for her detention. _'It's all his goddamn fault. I know it, not to brag or anything but I know I didn't do anything wrong in that stupid potion. Why did that stupid greasy git have to pair me up with Malfoy in the first place??'  
_  
Hermione was so distracted from her thoughts that she didn't see she had 5 minutes to get to her detention.  
  
" Stupid greasy git! He knew it wasn't me, but no he had to favor the amazing bouncing ferret!" With saying those words to alleviate her anger towards the 2 Slytherins, she then noticed she had one minute to get to the potions classroom so she quickened her pace.  
  
As she was about to take her last turn she hit something hard, loosing her balance and falling back. Trying to lessen the fall she tried grabbing anything that was on her reach. But whatever she grabbed didn't help her at all because it fell right on top of her. She fell and hit her head on the floor. Groaning as she opened her eyes, even the slightest move would make all her head hurt.  
  
Whatever Hermione had grabbed before her fall certainly wasn't a something but a someone. Who had apparently hurt themselves on the process as well.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you okay. Should I get you to Madam Pomfrey or something?"  
  
"You fucking mudblood. Why don't you watch where you are going?"  
  
She knew that voice. Who else's would it be the ferret himself. How she despised him, _'If only murder wouldn't end up in Azkaban.'  
_  
"Shut up ferret face. It's not my fault you don't look at where you are going anyways. So if would please get off me, I know you have been dreaming of something like this would happen, but please, keep dreaming cause it isn't happening" my voice dripping with anger and sarcasm that only increased with every word. _'God I can't believe I just said that…Oh well.'  
_  
"Yeah right, like I would want a mudblood like you Granger" Malfoy said getting up from his previous position. "I think you got it wrong, it's you that has been dreaming of me." He finished with that stupid smirk I have learned to despise over the last 6 years of my life.  
  
"Yeah sure of course it is! Now can you get out of my away I have somewhere to be."   
  
"Oh, yeah I forgot. Tsk, tsk, tsk, Granger, what is this, first week back and a detention already. What kind of head girl are you?" He asked with that stupid smirk still plastered on his face.   
  
"The one that will take points if you don't move soon." I said looking straight into his silver eyes. Those stinking silver eyes that hunted her dreams for the past month. _'They are his eyes, why, how? But- this can't be possible, can it?'_ "Malfoy, just move already."  
  
"Alright I'll let you go this time but don't think we are finished here." With that he left, and I stared at where he was, minutes ago. _' That's weird, he never walked out of something like that'  
_  
"Argh, why do I even care for what he does. Damn I'm late, Snape is going to kill me." Hermione said taking off toward the potions classroom.   
  
As Hermione neared the classroom's door she came to an abrupt stop. She would never walk in this room as if she cared that she was late…Even if she did care. Taking a deep breath and collecting her precious Gryffindor courage, she knocked on the door. Not waiting for an answer she walked in knowing he was in waiting for her, getting ready to give her a nice long lecture.  
  
"You're late. Ten points of Gryffindor. Now for your detention you are going to put my personal stock in alphabetical order, and later clean the cauldrons. What are you waiting for, start right now!"  
  
_'Damn him and his goddamn silky voice, argh I thought I had gotten over that silly school girl crush, Seve- I mean greasy git Snape isn't as bad as he looks.'_ I remember one day in my 5th year, Dumbledore asked me to come hand him a potion he needed, he didn't have his robes on, he had a white button up shirt that that wasn't buttoned all the way, leaving some of his chest exposed to me, his usual black trousers and he had his hair tied at the nape of his neck, didn't look as greasy as it usually did, he looked surprised to see me there I guess he didn't expect me to be the one to come hand him the potion. When he saw her he went into his chamber coming back later with his usual cloak back on.   
  
Now the bad part wasn't fancying Snape, but was the fact that he knew.   
  
**Flashback  
**  
"You got to be kidding me?" Ginny squealed "You fancy Snape!"  
  
"Ginevra Weasley! What is wrong with, don't scream that out loud ever in your forsaken life. You're the only one that knows so if this gets around, I'll know who to kill" Hermione said trying to sound serious, but being unsuccessful when she burst out laughing because of Ginny's face.  
  
"Mione come on, you know I don't like my full name" Ginny said "but really, do you fancy Snape?" Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear.  
  
Hermione felt a blush creeping up from all the way from her neck to her face. "Yeah I do, but don't you dare tell this to anyone at all." Hermione whispered back.  
  
Just when she said the saw him. _'Oh, god! Has he been her all this time?'   
_  
"Five pints from Gryffindor. Now miss Weasley, if you could refrain yourself from yelling in the hallways there are classes going on." He then turned towards Hermione with one of his eyebrows raised as if to ask her to what he heard was really true. _'Damn why do I have to blush like this, I know my cheeks must be like a tomato right now… AHHH he knows'  
_  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Miss Granger, would please leave your daydreaming behind and do your task" Snape's silky voice cut through her daydreaming.  
  
Blushing she murmured a sorry to her professor. Yes professor , that's just what he is._ 'I need to clear my head of all of this thoughts. Ah damn he's looking at me like that, Oh God, didn't Harry say he knows Legimens. Argh, there he goes raising his eyebrow like he knows something. Damn him, he probably does knows something.'_   
  
Three and a half hour later an exhausted Hermione walked into her and the Head Boy's common room, walking up the steps to her room not bothering to change clothes, she threw herself to the bed. Falling asleep as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

AN: Ginny's name really is Ginevra for the people out there who didn't know… If you didn't know it would be good for you to go to www.jkrowling.com 


End file.
